<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Paladin and the Monster by Scramblesfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924246">The Paladin and the Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scramblesfic/pseuds/Scramblesfic'>Scramblesfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Hubert, Blowjobs, Fantasy elements, M/M, Penetration, Small alcohol mention, all the black eagles are NERDS, features ponytail ferdinand, for ferdibert week, fun cliches, hubert and ferdinand are NERDS, slutinand, takes a little turn, tentacle mentions, very PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scramblesfic/pseuds/Scramblesfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What journey awaits you today? Let's see... Give me a moment to go over my notes. I had something rather exciting planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Paladin and the Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the smuttiest of smuts I ever smutted -- I hope you enjoy.</p><p>Special shout out to best friends who went over this 4430 word fic and helped peer edit. @/existering and @/oraclereveries are true MVP's!!</p><p>This one took me awhile, I hope it's a nice treat ya'll!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The foreboding journey awaited our bright paladin as you begin to walk through the dripping cave alight with bright teal mushrooms. Something about it feels rather perilous and exciting.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It’s your first journey alone without your party after all, but this paladin is the boisterous type, convinced you can conquer any problem that faces you. Imagine, worshipper of the sun god Amaunater, stepping deeper into a void of darkness where even the bright and powerful begin to feel out of their element.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You hear something move. A few rocks hitting the cave floor as you descend to what feels like the deepest level. What awaits our hero?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Creeping out of the shadows, something sinister and wicked begins to pierce through the low light. For once, the brave paladin doesn't feel as brave as usual as you take a step back to make way for the wriggling beast. It makes itself known in the small cracks of light broken into the ceiling of the cavern.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The creature gives a low and mortifying groan. You see its great big dark tentacles. And then you see its great big green eye, acidic and sickening to look at.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Roll for initiative.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Wait!” Ferdinand interjected without following his DM’s command, “you said it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tentacle</span>
  </em>
  <span> monster?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That is what I said..” Hubert confirmed with a sip of his cold brew, the floor around him in his bedroom and low table already scattered with dice and loose pretzel bits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His paladin player pondered for a moment. Before all this, Ferdinand took an hour-long trek to Hubert’s rather humble apartment, greeted already with the atmospheric burning candles and the sound of his neighbors stomping around upstairs. This was a weekend activity they had done with a lot of their college buddies, and every one of them went out of their way to travel to Hubert’s for his formulated adventures. He was quite the Dungeon Master after all.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The preppy player showed up two hours early this time for a private session. Hubert had some plans for Ferdinand’s character he wanted to establish in their canon, and Ferdinand responded quite graciously. The two used to have their bickering issues here and there, but when they both started to play more games together and spend more time together at Hubert’s little dim apartment, it had morphed over time to respect.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And unspoken admiration.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ferdinand finally found a way to orchestrate his thoughts, a sheepish little smirk on his face as he scratched at his chin. “Is the tentacle monster communicative in any way?”</span>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span><span>Hm, that would be interesting actually, “--infact,” Hubert began to improvise, “this creature does speak abyssal. You have a deep gut feeling that this isn’t your run of the mill tentacle monster, your instinctive powers tell you that much.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Interesting!” Ferdinand wondered out loud, “Could I use my language scroll for such an occasion?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Knock yourself out, although I don’t see what for,” Hubert admitted, a bit confused as to what direction Ferdinand was trying to take this.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The player seemed tentative a moment before admitting, “I would like to try and charm the monster…”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Hubert felt his heart thud at such a proclamation for Ferdinand’s character, “you </span><em><span>what?”</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The faintest blush hit Ferdinand’s ears and cheeks as he spoke up again, taking a sip of his iced tea beforehand, “it’s a funny suggestion I know… But I am-- I mean, </span><em><span>my character,</span></em><span> is quite interested in how the monster would respond to such a proposal.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Something about this twisted some dark and deep burning thoughts within Hubert, “you want to </span><em><span>flirt</span></em><span> with this giant shadowy tentacle beast?” he asked, astounded still.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“...Yes.” Ferdinand says simply, not meeting Hubert’s eyes.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The DM blinked a moment. He couldn’t say no, he wasn’t that kind of DM afterall. Plus, even though he wouldn’t admit it, it fascinated him endlessly that Ferdinand would suggest something that feels so… Strange and dirty for the story. It made Hubert gulp before finally telling him, “Roll for Charisma--”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Ferdinand didn’t waste any time. He rolled his die with a surprisingly eager smile, “A 19?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The DM wasn’t expecting this path. So he had to fudge everything that came up next. Sure this was a dark and terrifying beast, but it also once harbored a more humanoid soul. Sure, 19 seemed high enough-- wait, what is he saying? Did he really want to take it in this direction?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Who was he kidding. He absolutely did. What a sick DM he was!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“...It works.” Hubert begins, unable to meet Ferdinand’s pondering and delighted eyes, “instead of fighting you, the tentacles begin to uh...Curiously wrap around your legs, as if checking out your form.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>Do </span></em><span>they?”</span> <span>the paladin player responds, a smile twisting at the corners of his lips. He felt his shyness dissolve as Hubert played along. Ferdinand couldn’t help but feel like a cat with a new toy as they experimented with something unlikely in their game, “I squirm deliciously into them then. My character wants to see what the tentacles have in store.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Hubert felt a burning in his gut, but sputtered in response, “--they ponder your thighs next.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Mm…” Ferdinand began with a playful attitude, knowing that was all Hubert had for him before tacking on eagerly and leaning in, “Do they restrain me? Begin to rip my very armor and clothes off??”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>Ferdinand!</span></em><span>” Hubert couldn’t help snap a bit at him, feeling himself grow a bit lightheaded. This was going too far. Hubert began to feel a strain in his pants from the direction they decided to take this. He can’t believe this horny little roleplay direction Ferdinand deviously drove into gave him a </span><em><span>boner</span></em><span>. This was not going as planned at </span><em><span>all</span></em><span>!</span><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“Ah… Apologies,” Ferdinand responded a bit coyly and sheepishly, “we could skip this part?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Hubert stood up all too quickly, without much thought. And then humiliation took its place as he realized Ferdinand met complete eye-level with his ....</span><em><span>Problem. </span></em><span>He quickly tried to cover it up with his Dungeon Master Guide, feeling his face grow redder when Ferdinand looked up to meet his eyes.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The look Ferdinand gave him seemed subtly insatiable, peering at him through his eyelashes and smirking knowingly.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Hubert was caught red-handed. They’ve had their little suggestive fumbles in the past that seemed to have built up in his mind and this was the cherry on top now. Hubert could barely take it as he uttered out his next excuse, “I need a glass of water--” before fumbling to keep himself covered and get out his bedroom door, leaving his player behind.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>When he got to the kitchen, he gripped the counter top for a moment in shock of all the events that just occurred, trying to think of what to do. Should he go to the bathroom and try to take care of it? It would be suspicious, seeming as though it would take him around fifteen minutes in there. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He may have been thinking about options a bit too long as he suddenly heard some footsteps approaching behind him. </span><em><span>Shit shit shit.</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Hubert, where’d you go? I have something to show you!” he first heard him say, “I found my old sorcerer's cloak from that Renaissance fair I never wore!” Ferdinand beamed as he entered the kitchen, a fully aroused gothic DM with his back turned to him. </span><em><span>Curse him, curse him, curse him.</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“That’s nice…” Hubert replied in a haste, practically through his teeth and trying to desperately figure out how to deal with his… </span><em><span>Situation</span></em><span>.</span><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“It’s quite comfortable…” Ferdinand added, a distance away from the Hubert who refused to face him now, “especially when you’re not wearing anything underneath.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>...</span><em><span>What.</span></em> <span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Hubert slowly turned, head mainly in a state of confusion and shame. But it didn’t take long for Ferdinand to react by slowly approaching him, letting the big black velvety robe begin to fall from his shoulders. He had that same sweetly devious smile from before. When he saw Hubert’s face go about three shades redder, he dropped the long sleeved cloak to his elbows, standing proudly and statuesque-like with his fit, sun kissed, tight body. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>Ferdinand</span></em><span>,” he nearly gasped for air at the sight, finally turning and revealing the aching tent in his pants in its entirety. Hubert was too busy staring now at the red-headed minx’s half hard-on as he continued to now further approach Hubert slowly with his...Very naked and very sexy body.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Do you not want to smother me with your great big tentacles?” he teased with a devilish glint in his eyes before finally pressing up against Hubert, fully clothed and now gripping at the back of the counter again. His cock did the talking for him. If Ferdinand rolled for Charisma just now, it would have been a Natural 20. With some damn modifiers to boot.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>Hah</span></em><span>… Hell. Don’t make a fool of me by asking--” Hubert nearly uttered out, feeling like his knees were buckling. The fact Ferdinand could do this to him made Hubert feel like he knew just how to make him lose his cool. Hubert was a weak and vulnerable idiot and Ferdinand’s body was like a weapon that had him in shambles.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“--So it’s a no?” Ferdinand replied carefully, pulling back nearly an inch to watch Hubert’s expression.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“It’s a yes, goddammit!” Hubert nearly retorted in sexual frustration, his demeanor promptly changing when Ferdinand dropped to his knees and began to unzip his jeans. Oh hell. Oh wow. When his hard-on sprung out of his jeans and nearly hit Ferdinand’s face, he felt his arousal pulse and he felt he could nearly faint in that moment.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Your dick is lovely, Hubert. It looks quite filling,” he began sweetly, wrapping his hand around it and pumping delicately as to not be too abrasive with just his pre-cum as a slippery tool alone. Ferdinand hummed delightfully when he felt his own dick jump in excitement, seeing Hubert’s do just the same as his lips dangerously pressed and pondered his leaking tip.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Hubert felt all the heat rushing to both of his heads. He needed to get a grasp of himself as he now felt he had something to prove to this gorgeous creature before him, “ah...Of course uhm… It is. I have been told from time to time.” He really hadn’t. The last time he’d had sex was at a theater camp and it was very awkward.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The dark haired hot mess pressed into the counter felt himself go dizzy. Ferdinand gave a playful little smile up to him as he peppered kisses around his desperate length. With little effort, he messily tied up his fiery locks, leaving many loose and soft hairs in front to cascade his shoulders and face. </span><em><span>Adorable.</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Hubert, unsuspecting, was suddenly greeted with the hot wet heat of Ferdinand's mouth, quickly reaching mid-base of Hubert’s arousal. He felt his mind spin along with the lewd feeling coil in the core near his cock and stomach, Ferdinand giving a little hummed muffled laugh upon feeling Hubert twitch in his mouth.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He would look away embarrassed at such a reaction, but he was absolutely enraptured by the way Ferdinand made quick work with his rock hard rod. Where in the world did this man learn how to give such phenomenal head? He best not think about it too long. The thought of him doing this to others didn’t seem fair, he wanted it all to himself right now.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Like a greedy animal, Hubert clumsily grasped anywhere he could to the back of Ferdinand’s head, urging him with a curious grip to his ponytail. And as a response, Ferdinand absolutely </span><em><span>swallowed</span></em><span> him. Hubert could feel himself sink further into the cavern of Ferdinand’s throat, and the slutty red-head peered up to him through his lashes like he did just moments before when Hubert and him had merely been roleplaying. Except this time, there was a flush to Ferdinand’s cheeks and a thump in his heart, adoring Hubert’s clumsy little grabs and his cute flustered little face that he was desperately wishing he could hide. He could just eat him up. So he would.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The look on Ferdinand’s face as he was completely buried into him was just...Absolutely lewd. Hubert had to do everything in his power to not just push to the edge right then and there, but he luckily had his strength about him.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>It didn’t take long before Ferdinand seeked to show off, pulling back and forth on Hubert and gently sucking onto his length along the way with some slight chokes and pleased moans. Hubert couldn’t see it, but Ferdinand was working his fingers into his own ass as he sucked him off. It was half-hearted since his main focus was to pleasure the man before him, but that he did. So much so, spit began to fall from his mouth as his lips began to feel loose and a bit overworked, replacing them soon with a pumping hand. At that moment, it was like cupid's arrow struck them both when they finally got a glimpse of the other. Hubert’s body was heaving, his hips twitching towards Ferdinand’s face as he bit at his own lips with a sultry stare. Ferdinand looked to him adoringly, which made Hubert feel like a whole new person.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Hubert…” he began, still pumping him, “I want you to fuck me.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>Absolutely</span></em><span>. Yes. </span><em><span>Of course.</span></em><span>” He just nearly stammered before making way for Ferdinand to climb onto the counter top and spread his legs for him almost instantly, albeit maybe with a bit of a horny shake in his legs. Hubert, cock aching more than ever before, helped pull him up, the attraction between the two like two burning magnets.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>When Hubert stepped back, it was like he was witnessing a masterpiece. Ferdinand had flexibly pulled his legs up to the counter, casually slumped against the cabinets above the counter-top. His ponytail was already a well loved mess encircling him and the robe still tucked around his elbows and providing comfort between his ass and the cool marble of the counter-top. He coyly bit at his own thumbnail upon watching Hubert stare at him, giving an alluring little smile and teasing simper.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Aren’t you going to take off your clothes?” he asked with an unmistakable need in his tone.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Ah, of course. Hubert felt a bit shy about it, but pulled his pants off finally in a rather clumsy fashion. He stopped at his shirt, but with Ferdinand watching a bit expectantly, he fought it off and found himself covering up with his arms a bit in between contemplating his boxers next. Would he judge the odd spectacle that was his body? Change his mind? The thoughts plagued Hubert a moment and he hoped Ferdinand wouldn’t notice, trying to not let his shameful embarrassment affect his arousal.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Ferdinand spoke again, even more gently this time. There was a tenderness to the way he spoke to him, resisting then the urge to toy with his own cock, “Hubert, come here…”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He did. And in response, Ferdinand wrapped his legs and arms around him like a golden honey trap. Hubert felt like he was only a mere fly. But then Ferdinand began to whisper into his ear in seriousness, absolute compassion and tenderhearted appraisal, “you are dangerously beautiful. All of you. Just my type, really. Do you know how long I have wanted you and your body?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Before or after I took my clothes off?” Hubert tried to darkly laugh off the thinly veiled self defeating joke that jumped out as a response.</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span></p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand shook his head a little, not even humoring him. “My answer was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> long--” and he figured he might as well add with a gentle smile, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you took your clothes off.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was that devious glint again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He changed the subject with Hubert then, “do you have any lube by chance?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The other man’s eyes woke back up from the lustful daze of Ferdinand’s words, pulling back to reply. “I will fetch it at once.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t take too long, my charming tiefling~,” He teased in reference to a favorite character of Hubert’s.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I am incapable of such!” He responded in haste, practically slipping on the way to his room with Ferdinand delightfully laughing at the site, feeling the warmth of his companions' ravishingly endearing behavior (and behind) take over him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, Hubert was back and Ferdinand was making a show for him by dreamily toying with his asshole. Hubert approached him slowly, giving Ferdinand his own show as he watched Hubert’s beautiful hardon and lovely gaunt body come sliding gracefully his way like a curious and sexy vampire seeking a feast. He stood in front of the redhead a moment, pondering the delectable thought of sticking his tongue in that asshole. The staring made said redhead grow impatient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand practically grabbed him with his legs to reel him back in.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come here you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>-Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ferdinand began to kiss hotly around Hubert’s neck and in response, the goth shook in a deep and warm moan. His hands grasped blindly at Ferdinand’s arousal, eagerly pressing their cocks together a moment. Ferdinand resounded a moan back from such intimacy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This only inspired Hubert’s adoring paladin to further spread his thighs apart, making absolutely no secret of his pink asshole that’s been only a pinky’s worth pulled apart.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If you stretch me just a little more, you should be able to fit right in,” he spoke hotly and eagerly with a great big smile. He playfully toyed with one of Hubert’s nipples at those words, which made it stand on end as he shivered in a no longer contained deep-seeded excitement.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hubert heard that loud and clear, and used the cold gel like substance on his fingertips hastily before placing them onto Ferdinand’s beautiful greedy hole. Ferdinand’s body jumped from the cool feeling but then gave a relieved sigh when Hubert finally drove his fingers deep into him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In response, there were many delighted soft hums encouraging the fully enticed dungeon master with sweet kisses on his neck again. He enveloped him with all his warmth, petting his soft black hair. Hubert moved in and out of him with a third finger, eagerly trying a fourth and making Ferdinand groan a little softly from the stretching. Ferdinand then interrupted the moment with his next request, whispering hotly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please… I need you, Hubert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy hell…” Hubert shakily said under his breath into the shell of Ferdinand’s ear. He pulled back to look at him in all his glory, tan thighs giving his own pale and bony hips a good grip. That said everything Hubert needed to know.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was throbbing with need and slipped the tip of his cock around his asshole clumsily, gliding around and trying to find it. His cloaked and also painfully hard seductress found some amusement to this, he could tell— so he took a grip of Hubert’s cock and pushed his tip past the tight slick ring of muscle, which reflexively gripped to it. Ferdinand gasped and Hubert felt his heart and flaming rod pulse deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy goddamn hell—“ Hubert nearly choked on those words, slowly pushing his arousal mid base into Ferdinand’s holy divine ass. Ferdinand's mouth shook open, eyes wincing from slight discomfort but also beyond pleasured by the feeling of Hubert’s cock finally filling him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before Ferdinand gripped Hubert with his calves and pulled him in even further, yelping a bit but masking it by smothering his needy noises into his DM’s neck. Hubert felt those jello legs on himself again, but tried to remain steady so he could push balls deep, gasping at the feeling of Ferdinand’s slippery but gripping ass.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He felt his cock pulsing with need within him, and therefore, slowly pulled back to test the waters. Ferdinand buckled his hips encouragingly and before they both knew it, they were both messily trying to move everything they had in and out of each other, as they clung to each other's backs. Ferdinand was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaving a nice big hickey on one particular spot on his neck.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This messy bucking into each other didn’t last. Hubert grew to realize he could show Ferdinand just how much he wanted him with this now very unforgettable sex. It was a foreign concept to some degree, but with the burning bright energy reeling him in and milking Hubert for all he was worth (which he didn’t realize in Ferdinand’s case, was a lot) he felt revitalized.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hubert spoke freely, perhaps dizzy from the pleasure and also feeling the passion take full reign on him, “I want to roll into you…” he began, as if trying to find a way to catch his breath, “I want to make you squirm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead shivered at his delectable words, pulling his head further into the crook of his neck to whisper into his ear, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he snapped his hips, feeling Ferdinand’s ass fit him like a hot glove embracing his cock. They both became a tangled hot mess into one another, matching moans and lips just barely touching. They met each other's eyes in their little hums and mewls of euphoria. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They watched each other's expressions, which only made all the moments of sexual tension between the two build up to make it harder to hold on for much longer. Ferdinand had never seen a Hubert so flustered and hot, face flushed and breathing visibly with the most life and wonder he’s ever seen flourishing in him. Hubert quite frankly had never seen a Ferdinand with such lewd expression, tongue occasionally peaking out when overwhelmed with carnal pleasure. Time became a figment of the imagination as he slammed and rolled deliciously into Ferdinand, nipping around his hot and now salty flesh on his neck and collar as the player underneath him gave a broken cry in his throat, tangling his fingers lovingly into the inky dark abyss of his hair.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Feeling the burning coil in his abdomen, Hubert had the temptation to give Ferdinand’s nipples a pinch as he continued to roll into him, watching his body become that squirming mess he wanted so badly. It truly felt like he got to play the role of the tentacle monster and it caused a sensational and devious delight in the goth that encouraged him to start hammering deep into his noisy, messy little paladin.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Something burned too bright within them both, and it was like a rubber band being stretched to the point of needing to snap from all the hot tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The needy ginger whimpered to Hubert, his eyes nearly rolling back from the thrill “I’m going to cum… Oh goddess,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’m going to cum I’m going to cum I’m going to cum--” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he repeated like a dirty incantation as he gripped to his DM’s shoulders for dear life, nearly scratching up his back then.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hubert gave a guttural moan, begging and feeling himself reach an otherworldly climax himself, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>cum</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he groaned, and then gave a low, long, playful growl as he gripped at a handful of Ferdinand’s hair, as if letting his dominant side and fantasies take control and full swing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>cum for me, you naughty temptress.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He just needed to hold on just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hubert, you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, if---if you don’t shut me up now, I will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>At those whimpered words, Hubert blew a huge sticky load right into his sensational goddamned ass with a deeply satisfied and drawn out moan. Curse him for making him spend it all so soon, he had to know the effect he had on people. On </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh right. As his body shook and he gave another great big broken moan right next to Ferdinand’s face, Ferdinand delighted with a pure adoration and lust in his bedroom eyes upon getting to witness it. Hubert first used his hand to quiet him and decided to screw it all. He replaced said hand with a big fat wet kiss against Ferdinand’s drooling lips in an attempt to smother the noises. It worked, as Ferdinand made work on his rock hard and pained length with a few needy pumps before muffling an overwhelmed cry into Huberts lips. Their tongues desperately clashed in the moment of hot wet ecstasy. They could feel their lips vibrating noises in overwhelming pleasure. It was their first time kissing, and they were cumming all over each other...</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When Ferdinand came, it was wet little spurts between both their bodies that felt as if it wouldn’t end, his cock still burning in desire before it finally went limp with the rest of his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bit of spit loosely connected their bottom lips before falling when they separated. They were still tangled together on the counter. Both their chests rose and fell, swimming in each other's eyes as they both tried to regain consciousness from the absolute ecstasy that just befell them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There was a rhythmic and hard knock at the door.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And with that, they both scrambled themselves off each other, both their eyes growing wide in realization that they were both naked, covered in cum </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> now marks upon their necks to boot.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll get my clothes!!” Ferdinand yelled as he ran to Hubert’s room.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not so loud!” Hubert retorted, clumsily pulling his jeans up. Catching himself in a glimpse of a small mosaic mirror, he had realized Ferdinand left some deep dark marks on his neck. He looked around the room desperately before he got an idea to run to his coat closet and fetch  something.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Within moments, Hubert, with Ferdinand behind him desperately trying to smooth down his hair, had opened the door to Caspar. Caspar was holding two cases of beer with a great big smile. Behind him was Edelgard and Dorothea, followed by a blinding waft of humid air from the sunny summer weather. Oh no.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Still waiting on the others.” Edelgard began, digging into her backpack to make sure she had everything.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ferdinand and Hubert were relieved that nothing seemed amiss to their other players. They could talk about their little rendezvous later, but for now, this was just another normal weekend in Hubert’s little fantastical adventures he had set up for them all. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Except...Dorothea stared at them suspiciously before finally asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why are you guys both wearing scarves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hubert and Ferdinand looked to each other guiltily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This was going to be a long night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>